Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by Makai Kodomo
Summary: The Dragon Ball Z timeline has been tampered with and Trunks has to summon a warrior to help him protect it,but the warrior has amnesia. Watch as the warrior uncovers their past,all at the same time,helping defend the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

_Deep in the fabric of time was the chasm of time. Crystals floated around. Inside the crystals were scenes showing the history of the Dragon Ball Z Universe. One crystal was showing the arrival of the Saiyan warrior Raditz,kidnapping kid Gohan,and showing how Goku and Piccolo worked together to face off against him and defeat him._

 _Another crystal floated by. This one showed the arrival of the next Saiyans and the face off between Earth's warriors and the saibamen. Then,another showed the death of the warriors. Yamcha from one saibaman self-destructing. Chiaotzu self-destructed in hope of taking down Nappa. The move failed causing Tien to try and avenge his fallen friend,but falling to Nappa. Finally,it showed Piccolo sacrificing his life to save Gohan from Nappa's attack. The next showed Goku arriving and facing Vegeta,sending him flying away with a kaio-ken x3 kamehameha._

 _The next crystal showed the evil tyrant Frieza. He had just killed Goku's childhood friend,Krillin,causing Goku to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. The scene changed into Goku in his Super Saiyan form squaring off against Frieza in his final form at 100% power,on the Planet Namek that was to explode in the longest 5 minutes ever. Goku and Frieza began the battle,Goku clearly having the upper hand . Goku finally finished Frieza after easily beating him in a beam clash,and destroying him with his kamehameha._

 _The crystal that came after showed the savior from the future,Trunks,arriving and going Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza,rebuilt with his new mechanical body,and Frieza's father,King Cold. The scene changed to the arrival of the androids Trunks had told everyone about,Android 17 and 18. The next crystal showed the Bio-Android,Cell,now in his perfect form and easily taking blows from what people on Earth thought was their savior. The man trying to beat Cell was Mark,known as Hercule Satan to Earth. After Hercule had stopped punching,Cell swatted him away into a mountain and somehow survived. Goku had stepped up to fight Cell next and they both began the fight. When it had ended,Cell had destroyed the arena and Goku gave up. Goku sent in his son,Gohan,to fight. Gohan transformed into the first Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell with a Kamehameha while being supported by Goku,who had given up his life to save Earth from Cell's self-destruction._

 _The next crystals showed the creation of Gotenks,fusion of Goten and a younger Trunks,and the appearance of Ultimate Gohan after having his potential unlocked by the Elder Kai. Then,the next crystal was the battle of Goku in Super Saiyan 3 against Kid Buu. Goku had just knocked Kid Buu down,but Kid Buu got up once again. This time,Buu had a dark aura around him. Buu opened his eyes and they were bright red. Buu readied himself to fight again,giving Goku a sinister smile._

 _At the last moments of the battle,the crystal turned darker and began to crack. After a few moments,it shattered into millions of pieces and falling into the endless void in the chasm. Then,other crystals began doing the same thing. They turned darker and started to crack,eventually shattering._

 _"History... is changing?!" A male voice asked,watching the crystals shatter._

 _"The flow of time... something's very odd about it," A female voice said as another crystal shattered. "At this rate,history..." The last crystal showed an image of Goku as it darkened."... no,everything will collapse."_

* * *

In Toki Toki city,a purple haired young man gathered the seven dragon balls,mystical items that would summon a dragon that grants you any wish,at the Plaza of Time. This man was Future Trunks. He set all seven dragon balls on the ground next to each other. They glowed together,ready to summon the dragon. Trunks stepped back and placed his hands out at them.

"Now Shenron... come forth!" Trunks shouted. The dragon balls responded by shooting out a beam of white light at the sky,darkening the area as the Eternal Dragon,Shenron,appeared and looked down at Trunks.

"You have gathered the seven dragon balls,state your wish!" Shenron stated. "I shall grant you one thing within my power!"

"Please,Shenron,bring me someone strong," Trunks commanded,clenching his right fist. "Someone with the kind of power that can protect time itself. This wish I ask of you,Shenron.

"Very well!" Shenron said. "Your wish shall be granted!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red as he tried to find someone strong enough to help Trunks defend time. Trunks was wondering what the warrior would be like and what race they would be. Suddenly,he wondered if the warrior would even help him. He had asked for someone strong enough to help defend time,but that didn't mean that they would be willing to help. They might even be evil. All Trunks could do was wait and see if the warrior would be a good guy. Trunks crossed his arm and put on a serious expression,waiting.

Suddenly,a bright light was coming from Trunks' right and surprised him. Trunks turned to the light as it began to fade,the warrior. Trunks saw it was a male warrior and had green hair in the style of Yamcha during the Saiyan's arrival. His gi and pants were red,and he had a blue undershirt and belt,along with black finger-less gloves. Trunks couldn't tell if the warrior was a half-saiyan or human,but he knew he wasn't a full-blooded Saiyan. He remembered his father,the proud Saiyan prince Vegeta,mention that full-blooded Saiyans had only black hair. Trunks thought he looked nice enough,but looks could be deceiving. The warrior looked around,surprised at his surroundings. As soon as the warrior looked up and saw Shenron,he was stunned.

Once the wish was done,Shenron's eyes returned to normal and he looked down at the warrior.

"Farewell!" Shenron said. His body glowed and shot up into the air as the dragon balls shot off in seven different directions,surprising the warrior more.

Trunks began to walk over to the warrior,smiling confidently. When Trunks was a short distance from him,the warrior assumed a fighting stance,causing Trunks to stop. The warrior then seemed confused,looking at himself,as if he was confused at why he got into the stance.

"Don't worry,I'm not your enemy,honest," Trunks said,keeping his smile. "You're surprised,I'm sure. I'll explain later. For now..." Trunks grabbed the sword on his back. "Let's see how much power you have." He pointed the sword at the warrior and gripped it with both hands,charging forward. "AAAAAH!"Trunks slashed his sword at the warrior twice and he avoided both of them,jumping back a bit. Trunks put his sword back in the scabbard on his back and got into his own fighting stance. "Come at me anytime! And don't worry,I'll go easy on you."

In response,the warrior jumped forward and threw punches at Trunks,but Trunks easily avoided them. The warrior jumped over Trunks,then throwing a side kick. Trunks quickly drew his sword and blocked it with the flat side of his sword. Trunks used his free hand and gave the warrior a punch,sending him flying back a little.

Pain went through the warriors body,but he shook it off. He looked at Trunks,still smiling,and putting his sword back in place. The warrior then squatted down and a blue aura spiked around him,surprising Trunks. The warrior started shooting out a ki blast barrage at Trunks. He easily knocked them away. Trunks saw the warrior look at his hands,wondering if he even knew what he did.

"Not bad," Trunks told the warrior. "You have good fighting skill,and you can control ki enough to throw ki blasts. Let's see how your defense is!"

Trunks drew his sword and charged at the warrior. He started slashing but the warrior avoided the sword. After the last swing,Trunks put his left arm under his right,aiming at the warrior and releasing a ki blast. This caught the warrior off guard,the blast exploding directly when it made contact.

Trunks watched as the warrior was engulfed in the blast. He put his arm down and put his sword back as the smoke cleared,showing the warrior panting heavily with a few bruises on him. Trunks was unimpressed.

"Is that all you've got?" Trunks asked. "I know you've got more power than that."

The warrior's aura spiked up more,then surprising Trunks as the warrior dashed forward at him. The warrior hit Trunks with a punch,sending him back a bit as the warrior continued with a barrage of punches and kicks,striking as hard and fast as he could. The warrior then finished with a kick sending Trunks up into the air. Trunks caught himself and smirked down at the warrior.

"Not bad,I knew you had more in you," Trunks said. "And it seems like you can control your ki enough to maintain flight."

As soon as Trunks said this,the warrior looked down to see himself hovering slightly above the ground. The instant he saw this,it was like a trigger to stop the flight as he plopped back onto the ground.

Trunks descended and readied himself once again. The warrior ran forward and threw a punch at Trunks,who instantly disappeared at the last second before his fist connected with Trunks' face. The warrior looked around for Trunks and suddenly,Trunks reappeared behind him,bringing his sword down. The warrior sensed Trunks and was able to avoid the attack. If he had reacted a second later,he would have been slashed. The warrior then kicked Trunks in the chest and back flipped to gain distance.

"Impressive... you're better at this than I thought," Trunks said. "You still have a long way to go,but you're not bad. Not bad at all."

"Thanks," The warrior finally responded,dropping his guard. "This was fun."

Trunks began to walk towards the warrior slowly,throwing his sword up in the air,spinning as he walked. He then tilted as the sword fell right into it's sheath before standing straight again. "You were chosen... chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you by the way. I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks... and I'm currently on a mission."

"A mission?" The warrior asked. "What kinda mission?"

"I'll get to it in a minute," Trunks replied,then showing the area to the warrior. "This is the Toki Toki World,where the flow of time gathers. You can call us,the Time Patrol. When history goes off course,a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes in history. As Time Patrol,we fight all through out time. Sometime, we deal with legendary fighters,or dangerous forces."

"Wow,that's pretty cool."

"The dragon,Shenron,summoned you here to help us. So,would you like to help us out?"

"Sure," The warrior answered. Trunks was glad the warrior wasn't evil and was willing to help.

"I forgot to ask... what's your name?"

"My name?" The warrior asked. "M-My name..." The warrior put the palm of his hand on his head,thinking. "My name is... is... Kail..."

"You don't too sure of that," Trunks noticed.

"That's because I'm not."

"You're not sure of your own name?"

"No," Kail admitted. "But it's one of the only things I remember."

"Interesting..." Trunks began to wonder why Kail didn't remember anything. He wondered if Shenron had to do anything to his memory so he would cooperate. "It seems like you have amnesia. What other things do you remember?"

"The last things I remember... I remember I was told that someone summons me from far away."

"That was Shenron."

"Guess so."

"Anything else? Like,your race?"

"My race?" Kail asked,confused at what Trunks meant by race.

"Yes,as in,are you human or half-saiyan?"

"No,nothing like that."

"Well,you have the name Kail..." Trunks started to think. "I'd say you're Saiyan,but Saiyans have black hair,and yours is green."

"Well," Kail said. "Maybe I'm special?"

"Maybe..." Trunks knew special wasn't always good. It was very strange how Kail had green hair and yet had the name of a pure saiyan.

Kail sighed. He was in a strange new world with amnesia,he barley remembered his own name. Yet he knew how to fight and knew how to use ki.

"Hey," Kail told Trunks. "You said that Shenron summoned me for a reason,right?"

"Yes," Trunks confirmed. "Shenron summoned you here for a reason,that reason was to help us out on protecting all of time. That's what I wished for,someone strong enough to help us."

"Well,maybe that's not the only reason," Kail suggested. "Maybe there is another reason,like maybe I got this amnesia or whatever and I came here so I could get my memory back!"

"Maybe," Trunks said. "Maybe." Trunks wasn't so sure. If Kail got his memory back,his entire attitude and personality might be fake,he might even be evil. Still,he had to have hope,he couldn't just leave Kail like this.

"Yeah!" Kail agreed. "While helping you out,I could get my memory back! This is a win win situation!"

"I guess so," Trunks stated. "Now then,would you like to test your power here? Your seem to have enough memory to know how to fight,along with controlling ki and using ki blasts."

"Ki blast are those things I shot out of my hand,right?"

"Correct."

"They can... they can be made into different types of attack,not just those balls,right? Sorta like what you did when slashing at me."

"Yeah," Trunks confirmed. "You also have a bit of knowledge on ki."

"So where can I test my power anyways?"

"Actually,I should clear some other things up first," Trunks said. "Look around... in this space... there are many other Time Patrol members."

"Yeah," Kail said,looking around. "I can see loads of people here." He didn't see a single person in the entire place.

"I see you can also use sarcasm..." Trunks said. "Anyways,I sealed this place off so I could summon Shenron and test you out here."

"Now that makes sense," Kail told Trunks. "Guess you don't want to accidentally slash someone while they're napping or something."

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "Now that this is over,I'll be sure to unseal the area. You can go take a look around. You may see see something that'll help out with your amnesia. Come back here and talk to me when you're done."

"Sweet!" Kail said,starting to run off. "Thanks Trunks!"

"W-Wait a minute!" Trunks called out. "There are lot of different races here! Don't get yourself into trouble,okay?"

"Got it!"

Trunks watched as Kail ran off,wondering what would happen next. He was given a warrior capable of saving time,but he had amnesia. Luckily for him,he already knew how to fight and how to use ki,along with a bit of ki knowledge. Still,he couldn't help but wonder if Shenron had to do anything with Kail's amnesia,and if he did,why did he take away Kail's memory? If he didn't,what made Kail get amnesia? Was he bad? Or was he still a good guy? What was his race? Kail had green hair,but had a Saiyan name,when Saiyans that are pure-blooded only have black hair. Trunks decided to focus on now and the mission at hand,saving the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

After learning of where he was,a bit of who he was,and why he was here,Kail was looking around Toki Toki City. He was in the Industrial Sector,looking at all the items that the vendors had to offer. He wished he could buy something,but couldn't,since he didn't have any of the money needed to buy thing,zeni.

"Whoa,look at this stuff!" He said,looking at the clothing and item. He smiled and looked around,seeing people talking. "So many different places to see,so many things."

He walked to another area of the Industrial Sector and his smile turned into an open mouth smile. He saw so many different races. They were all different and unique. There was a tall race there,and Kail realized he knew they were called Namekians. There were also the shortest of the races he saw there,all of them looking fierce and lizard-like. He knew their names too,but unlike the Namekians who gave him a warm feeling,these Arcosians made him feel angry for a reason he couldn't explain,so he tried to feel neutral about both the races. Another race was the Majins,large pink blobs that looked sort of goofy.

"Trunks totally wasn't lying," Kail said,looking at the Humans and Saiyans,only being able to tell some where Saiyans since he remembered that Saiyans were born with tails. "There are tons of races here. Majins,Namekians,Humans,Saiyans,and Arcosians." He stopped to think about the word Arcosians and wondered why it bothered him so much,but decided to shrug it off.

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Kail,noticing how he was staring at all the different races. They taller one laughed,causing Kail to turn around and see them both. He saw the tallest one was an orange Namekian,which he found weird since all the Namekians he had seen had been some shade of green,and an pure black Arcosian. Kail kept his smile at the Namekian,but dropped it when he saw the Arcosian,then tried to smile again.

The Namekian wore an aqua blue cape with a matching aqua blue jacket. He had a red belt a bright yellow blue pants along with green gloves. The Arcosian had spikes coming from the sides of his head and shoulders,and also had some mask over his mouth. Instead of having pupils,he had blood red eyes.

"Uh,hello!" Kail introduced himself,waving. "I'm Kail!"

"Hello,I'm Imai," The Namekian said. He examined Kail from top to bottom. "You must be the warrior that Shenron summon."

"Yeah,that's me," Kail replied,rubbing the back of his head. "I'm that warrior Shenron summoned and stuff!" Kail laughed,he was supposed to be this warrior chosen by Shenron capable of helping Trunks defend time,but he barley even remembered his own name.

"Well,I'm Iaas," The Arcosian told Kail. "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"What?" Kail asked. "No,not at all!" He shook his head and waved his hands for extra effect.

"You didn't seem too happy when you looked at me." Iaas crossed his arms and stared at Kail. The arcosian's blood red eyes made it seem like he was going to kill Kail.

"Sorry about that,dude," Kail apologized. "I don't know what's up with me and Arcosians,probably something from my past."

"Probably?" Iaas titled his head in confusion.

"Yeah,probably,I'm not too sure," Kail confirmed,looking away. He felt it easier to speak when he didn't feel like he was about to die. "You see,I've got amnesia. I barley remembered my own name. But some things are coming to me naturally,like the entire thing with your race,Iaas."

"Alright,just know I'm not like the other evil Arcosians," Iaas said. "I hate being compared to those other jerks like Frieza!"

"Frieza?" Kail asked,turning back to Iaas. Kail brushed his hair back with his hand,thinking of why the name seemed familiar. "Frieza... wasn't he an evil Arcosian that tried to get the dragon balls? And he was stopped by a Saiyan?"

"Yes,the evil Lord Frieza," Imai confirmed. Imai closed his eyes,thinking back. "He was stopped by the Saiyan from Earth,Goku."

"Goku was a Super Saiyan,the first Super Saiyan in tons of years,right?" Kail asked. All these names seemed familiar. Even Trunks's name was starting to sound familiar. "He transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan and defeated him."

"Correct," Iaas said. Kail couldn't tell if he was smiling because of the mask over his mouth,but he guessed he was if he hated him so much. "You say you have amnesia,yet you remember these things,how's that possible?"

"I'm... not sure..." Kail looked down. "It's just like some of the other things. I don't have full amnesia,if that's even a thing."

"So you remember a bit of your past?" Imai asked.

"No,not really,I just remember Shenron said someone summons me from a far away place," Kail answered. He looked up and looked at Imai. "Before that,I don't remember anything about my life,other than my name. I don't even remember if I'm a Saiyan or a Human!"

"You have green hair," Iaas said. "Pure-blooded Saiyans only black hair."

"Oh really?" Kail said sarcastically. "Yeah,I've been told. I've also been told my name is a Saiyan name." He looked at the Arcosian and Namekian. "Is that true?"

"Yeah,that's also true." It looked like Iaas was about to laugh,but Imai elbowed him and he stopped. "Saiyan are named after vegetables. The names usually have some difference and don't really say the exact vegetable,but some,like yours,say the entire vegetable."

"Oh great," Kail laughed. "Everyone say hello to your savior,the guy named after a vegetable!" Kail whirled a finger in the air. "Woopty-doo."

"Kail,do you know how to fight and use ki blasts?" Imai asked.

"Yeah,don't know where I learned to fight,but I know that I've been in a couple of fights." Kail punched and kicked the air,then shot a ki blast. It went straight towards a person,but they ducked it just in time. "Sorry about that!"

"Interesting..." Imai noted. He studied Kail once more then smiled. "Enough talk,we need to give you some advise."

"Advise?" Kail asked,scratching his head. "Advise on what?"

"On being a Time Patrol member," Imai answered.

"Wow,really?" Kail asked happily. "Thanks a lot,guys!" He felt happy he'd already met two kind people that were willing to help out a newbie like him.

"Yeah,take our advise and you're gonna go far!" Iaas said,waving his arm in the air,then pointing at the sky.

"Yeah,what he said." Imai rolled his eyes. Kail could tell he was trying to act serious,but his little Arcosian friend,Iaas,was making it difficult. "Look,you're pretty weak at the moment,so I suggest you train. Sense our power levels. Well.. if you can."

"Sense?" Kail thought about it for a moment then understood. "I think I know how to do that!" Kail focused on both Imai and Iaas,but felt nothing for a while. Then,a second later,he took a step back. They both had huge power levels compared to him. "W-Whoa! Y-You guys are really strong!"

"Thank you," Imai said. "But remember,we've been Time Patrol members for a longer time than you,so it's no surprise we're stronger. Just take our advise and train when you can,alright?"

"Got it," Kail replied. "Thanks a bunch guys." Kail gave them a thumbs up and they both did the same.

"Good luck with the amnesia thing,by the way," Iaas told him. "Till we meet again." Iaas and Imai waved,then turned around and walked away.

Kail smiled and watched as they both walked away,then turning around and walking forward,looking at the sky and not ahead of him.

 _Man,I'm liking this place already,_ He thought to himself. _People here are nice so far,and the thought of battle is getting me pumped!  
_

He was busy looking up and thinking to himself and didn't realize he was walking towards someone going in the same direction as him quickly. He kept thinking and then bumped into the person.

"Hey,watch where you're going," A feminine voice said.

"Whoops..." Kail turned to face him,closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that!" He opened his eyes and was stunned at what he saw. He saw a Majin,but unlike the others he had seen,this Majin was skinny,like a female Human or Saiyan,had lighter pink skin,and a female voice.

"Is something wrong with me?" She asked him. "Do you have a problem with me,huh?"

"Uh,of course not!" He dropped his arm and looked at her. "You're a Majin,right?" As soon as he said it,he regretted it. It sounded a lot less rude in his head.

"Of course I'm a Majin!" She snapped. "The name's Ocus,and I'm a female Majin!"

"Female?" Kail asked,extremely confused. "Majin? Like the other big guys are,well,guys? And there are more female Majins?"

"Yeah,female! And of course there are more female Majins,and yes,the big guys are males," She confirmed. "Where have you been in the past years?!"

"Wish I knew," He told her,shrugging.

"Well,just watch where you're going next time!" She walked away and Kail watched. This was new,he never knew there were genders to their race. He guessed he wasn't just going to learn things from his past,he would also learn some new things.

* * *

Trunks was sitting on steps leading to more restricted part of Toki Toki City. He was bored,just watching Time Patrol members walk by as he waiting for Kail to get back. He noticed Kail walk by and instantly snapped out of his boredom,standing up and smiling at Kail.

"Hey,you're back," Trunks said. "What did you think of Toki Toki City?"

"It's a pretty cool place,honestly," Kail answered with a smile. "While looking around,I learned I know the names of all the races here,and for some reason I'm not to fond of the Arcosians."

"Why is that?" Trunks asked him,tilting his head and crossing his arms. "The Arcosians aren't evil,they just get bad credit because of people like Frieza,an evil Arcosian tyrant."

"I'm not sure,it's just something in the back of my head..." Kail answered,putting his thumb under his chin and the rest of his hand in front as he thunk. He then put it down,remembering something. "Just remembered,for some reasons the names of people like Frieza and Goku stick out to me. They seem familiar... even your name is starting to sound a bit familiar."

"Interesting..." Trunks thought. He was still not too sure of what to make of his companion and his amnesia,but he reminded himself to focus on the task at hand. "Now that you've seen the city,it's time for the real fun to start. Follow me." Trunks turned around and started to walk towards a large gate and Kail followed behind him.

* * *

Trunks and Kail entered and Kail saw the large open space. There was a building straight ahead that looked like a temple,but was much different. To the left was a small lake,and to the right was a Capsule Corp. building that had a bunch of unfinished machines around it.

"This is the time nest,where the flow of time gathers," Trunks stated,showing off the area. "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and watches all over time."

"Wow,that sound pretty cool," Kail said,then noticing the unfinished machines. "Uh...?"

"Excuse the mess," Trunks apologized. "I've been meaning to clean that for a while."

"As long as it doesn't get in the way or anything,it's fine."

They walked down the stone walkway until they reached the temple like building at the center of everything: the Time Vault.

"This is the Time Vault," Trunks stated,fascinating Kail. "Everything in history is piled right here."

"Everything in history..." Kail repeated. "Do you think it can find out about my past?"

"It's possible," Trunks said. "But we don't even know where you're from,you may be from the future,or another universe." Trunks thought it was completely possible,but he didn't want to take any chances. If Kail saw his past,he might be evil and turn on Trunks,possibly making the situation worse.

"Alright,I understand," Kail sighed,looking down then looking back up with a smile. "It was worth a shot,right?"

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "Now,follow me." Trunks began to walk up the steps into the Time Vault and Kail followed as instructed.

* * *

Kail was fascinated at the Time Vault. Inside,there were dozens of scrolls up to the ceiling and a small table in the middle. Trunks walked to a scroll pedestal and took a scroll,showing it to Kail as it glowed a mysterious dark aura.

"This here is one of the Scrolls of Eternity," Trunks said,walking over to Kail and stopping a few feet in front of him. "You see,all of time... all of history... everything... it's all listed in here."

"Everything?" Kail asked. "Even the future?"

"No,not the future," Trunks answered. "I don't think you can list something that hasn't happened yet."

"Yeah,I guess," Kail sighed. "That makes sense."

"But... here... just take a look at this." Trunks set the scroll down on the table and opened it and he and Kail watched the little screen on it closely. They watched as the scroll showed a glimpse of the past to them.

* * *

 _The screen showed the past,where the Saiyan warrior Raditz had come to Earth and kidnapped Gohan to make Goku join him and the other surviving Saiyans. Goku had refused and teamed up with Piccolo to take him on. Goku had Raditz in a full nelson and Piccolo was charging up his attack,the only attack they had that could defeat Raditz._

 _"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted at the top of his lungs,moving his index and middle finger from his forehead towards the direction of Raditz and fired his attack._

 _But as the attack neared the warriors,Raditz grew a sinister grin and was surrounded in a dark aura and his eyes glowed red. Using his new power,Raditz released himself from Goku's grasp,surprising Goku then jumping to the side to avoid the attack._

 _"What?!" Goku exclaimed,surprised at Raditz's new strength,then getting hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon as it pierced through his chest. Goku landed on the ground on his back,killed by the attack._

 _After seeing his brother was down,Raditz threw a ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo could only watch,exhausted and tired from giving the attack his all,as the blast engulfed him,destroying him instantly in a big explosion. Once Piccolo was gone,Raditz grinned evilly as the dark aura surrounded him again and his eyes glowing a menacing red. Little Gohan was next to him was down for the count,but Raditz didn't care._

 _"Hehehe..." Raditz chuckled,feeling his power rise by the second. "Hahahahaha!"_

* * *

Seeing the terrible fate in the scroll,Kail was shocked. He had a feeling that wasn't supposed to happen. _  
_

"As you can see,if history... is in any way altered or distorted... it could change the world as we know it," Trunks stated,grabbing the scroll and rolling it back up,then handing it to Kail.

"Yeah,that isn't supposed to happen,right?" Kail said,looking at the scroll. "A feeling in my gut is telling me that Piccolo,the green Namekian,was supposed to hit both Goku _and_ Raditz. Goku would then die and go train with King Kai for the arrival of the other Saiyans."

"Yeah,you're correct," Trunks confirmed. "That's why we need you to take care of this."

"But... why me?" Kail asked,looking up from the scroll. "Can't you go and help? You're way stronger than me."

"I'm sorry,but if I were to go and fix things myself,somethings could be altered by my very appearance there," Trunks answered. He looked away,thinking back to the first time he had gone into the past and how things had changed just because he appeared. When he was done thinking,he looked back at Kail. "That's why I asked Shenron to bring you here. You're new,which means your appearance might not change anything. You see,we need to fix these distortions,but we also need to keep history the same somehow. Do you understand?"

"Yeah,roger that," Kail said. He then remembered something. "You went to the past twice though,the first time,you changed things by slicing up Frieza with your sword and showing everyone there was another Super Saiyan,and then giving Goku his medicine for the heart virus. The next time you went back in time, you saw things like three new androids,and stayed there and saw Cell and then trained in the Time Chamber with your dad,Vegeta,right?"

"Uh,yeah,correct," Trunks said. He was surprised to see how just mentioning a single thing can lead Kail to remembering things about the past. Trunks snapped out of his thought and made a fist with his left hand. "Right now Goku needs help. Your help. Please..."

Hearing Trunks's plea for help,Kail knew what he had to to. He closed his eyes and held the scroll close to him as he glowed and disappeared,heading to correct the mistake in history.

* * *

Kail had arrived just in time. He saw both Goku and Piccolo on the ground and saw Gohan had busted out of the Saiyan space pod.

"You leave my daddy... alone!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs,charging towards Raditz at a high with tons of blue energy coming off of him.

Raditz was stunned for a moment,seeing the child have a such a huge boost in power. Then,Raditz smirked,feeling the dark energy around him as his eyes flowed red for a second. As if everything was in slow motion,Raditz turned,avoiding Gohan's attack and smacking him from behind and sending him into the dirt,knocked out. Raditz then aimed his right hand at Gohan,charging a powerful Ki blast.

"You brat!" Raditz yelled as he finished charging his attack.

"S-Stop!" Goku yelled,but he was too late. Raditz had fired his attack at Gohan,seeming to make contact and making an explosion where Gohan was. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of his son seeming to be dead.

As the smoke cleared,there was no sign of Gohan anywhere. Raditz was surprised at this. Then,his scouter picked up a power level behind him and he turned around and saw Kail had managed to save Gohan and was putting the unconscious boy down on the ground.

"Good,doesn't look like Gohan is too hurt,just knocked out," Kail said to himself,standing up and looking at Raditz. He glared at him and walked a few feet in front of him,then getting into his fighting stance. "Y'know,hurting a kid isn't cool,dude. Only a coward would do something that cruel."

"What?" Raditz asked,still surprised at Kail's appearance out of nowhere.

Piccolo had managed to get to his feet,but was breathing heavily. He noticed Kail staring down at Raditz,surprising him a bit.

"Uh... someone you know,Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"No..." Goku answered,a bit surprised. He then got to his feet with a small smile and a chuckle. "But... heh... I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust."

Goku and Piccolo got into their fighting stances,relived that they had another person there to help them out with Raditz. As Raditz saw all three of them around him,he crossed his arms and smirked,the dark aura and glowing red eyes returning again. The three readied themselves as Raditz raised his arms,charging ki in his hands then firing two purple ki waves,his Double Sunday,at the three.

In response,Goku and Piccolo ascended into the air,and Kail's instincts took over,making him ascend as well. Raditz ascended as well to meet the three,gazing at Kail as Kail gritted his teeth,readying himself again as Goku and Piccolo watched.

"No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" Raditz exclaimed at the three warriors.

"Is that so?" Kail asked sarcastically. "Well,even a piece of trash has it's pride!" Kail charged at the Saiyan warrior,engaging close ranged combat as they threw punches and kicks as hard as they could with each other as Goku and Piccolo watched in amazement.

"Wow..." Goku said in amazement.

"Unbelievable... he's actually keeping up with him," Piccolo said,watching the two warriors break away.

Raditz glared at Kail as Goku and Piccolo approached behind him,the three in a line readied for combat.

"Hey... mind if we help?" Goku asked,smiling on Kail's left.

"Hmph... don't be a drag," Piccolo commented before Kail looked back at Raditz.

Kail smiled confidently from hearing them both,nodding and giving them a thumbs up in reply. Goku and Piccolo started to engage in close ranged combat with Raditz,but Raditz was on the defensive,easily repelling their attack. Before Kail could get in there and help them out,Trunks had tuned in on the mic he had secretly placed on Kail.

 _"Hey,Kail,can you hear_ _me?"_ Trunks asked through the mic,surprising Kail as he looked around to try and find Trunks. He didn't find him anywhere then felt the mic in his gi and took it out.

"Trunks...? Is... is that you?" Kail asked through the mic,surprised at how he never noticed or felt the mic in his gi.

 _"Yeah,it's me... I managed to hide this mic in your gi before you headed out,"_ Trunks answered. Kail was a bit surprised at first,but he shrugged it off,figuring it wasn't the strangest thing all day. After all,he was someone summoned by some magical dragon who had amnesia,was to save all of time,had no idea how old he was,what he was,who he was,or how he knew what he knew. He put the mic in his ear and looked at the battle. Raditz was still easily repelling the two fighters. _"Listen,I'm gonna be backing you up from the Time Nest,so listen carefully: this Raditz is much stronger and much crueler than his historical form. You need to wear him down so Goku and Piccolo can finish him,understood?"_

"Yeah,I got it," Kail answered,still looking at the battle. "There's three of us,so it'll be easier... hopefully." Kail smiled confidently and dashed into the action,seeing Raditz uppercut Goku and sent him flying up. Piccolo tried to hit him from behind,but Raditz sensed it and avoided it,knocking him to the ground.

Seeing this,Kail dashed forward as fast as he could,elbowing Raditz in the gut and knocking him back a bit before charging at him again,throwing as many punches and kicks as he could and then uppercutted Raditz,sending him into the air and then crashing into the ground,making a small crater on impact. Kail descended and saw Raditz get up easily. He glared at Kail angrily,then releasing a ki blast barrage. Kail's instincts took over again,knocking away all ki blasts and sending Raditz back with a ki blast of his own.

Meanwhile,Goku had gotten to his feet and charged at Raditz,getting him by surprise and kicking him in the side and knocking him into a boulder. Kail landed by Goku and they watched as Raditz shot out of the smoke and ascended into the air. He was absolutely furious at the last attack and charged ki in his right hand. When he was done charging ki,he shot out a powerful purple ki wave at them both. In response,the two warriors jumped back at the last second,avoiding the attack as it made a small explosion. Raditz landed back on the ground,panting and showing how tired he was.

"C-Curse you both," Raditz said as Goku smirked and looked over at Kail on his right. Goku jerked his head to the right and then to the left. Kail nodded,knowing what Goku was thinking.

The two warriors changed directions,Kail going from the left and Goku going to the right. Raditz blocked their onslaught of kicks and punches with his arms,having a little trouble and was getting pushed back little by little. As Goku and Kail were pushing back the evil Saiyan,waiting for him to break or for to get an opening,Piccolo had gotten back up and noticed them pushing Raditz back. Piccolo gritted his teeth and dashed towards them to join in. After blocking the attacks,Goku and Kail had managed to throw their punches at the same time,hitting his chest at the same time,making him back up a bit. Raditz coughed up some blood as he glared at them. His anger was beyond boiling point.

"W-Why you...! How dare you...!" Raditz exclaimed,then getting cut off by an unexpected kick from Piccolo to his side,knocking Raditz into another boulder and landing on the ground on his front.

"Nice kick,Piccolo," Goku complimented as Piccolo landed next to him and Kail. "Perfect timing,too."

"Hmph... thanks," Piccolo thanked,giving them a confident smile that they returned before the three glared back at Raditz,seeing him get back up and panting hard as he gazed at the three.

"K-Kakarot... are you seriously going to kill your only brother?" Raditz asked,blood dripping from his mouth.

"Shut up!" Goku shouted. "A horrible,heartless guy like you... is no brother of mine!"

"And to make it even better," Kail added on. "You tried to kill his son! That's enough proof to show how evil and cruel you are." The three took a step forward,ready to strike at the Saiyan again,but Raditz got waved his arms in panic.

"W-Wait!" Raditz yelled,stopping the advance. "I-I'll quit! I give up! I-I'll leave this planet in peace,I promise!"

These words caused Goku to lower his guard a bit,but Piccolo and Kail noticed him do so.

"No,Goku!" Piccolo yelled. "Don't let him fool you! He'd never do something like that!"

"Don't believe him Goku!" Kail started to add on. "He tried killing your kid!"

When Goku heard the part of Gohan,he nodded in understanding,growing a serious look on his face. They looked back at Raditz,who was now angered by the interference by Piccolo and Kail.

"Why you...! Stupid boy!" Raditz exclaimed,using what little power he had left to charge at Kail,ready to throw a punch at him.

Kail was ready for his attack,knocking Raditz's fist to the side. After knocking it to the side,he started a non-stop barrage of punches and kicks. Raditz was caught by surprised and wasn't able to block a single one of these powerful hits. Kail didn't know why or how,but as he used the attack,two words came to his mind. Meteor Crash. After finishing the barrage of hits,Kail blasted Raditz in the chest with a ki blast and flew into the sky.

"Damn you!" Raditz yelled at Kail,taking a small step back. "You'll pay for this!"

Before Raditz could ascend to fight Kail,Goku got him in a full nelson,using all his strength so his evil brother would not get away.

"Wh-What?!" Raditz exclaimed,noticing his brother getting a hold of him from behind. "What are you doing?!"

"P-Piccolo," Goku muttered,then shouted towards the Namekian. "Hit him now! Finish him! Hurry!"

"Good...! Just hold him for one minute!" Piccolo said,putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead,charging his Special Beam Cannon. "Almost ready!"

"Kakarot,are you really going to do this?" Raditz asked his brother,trying to get out of his grasps. "If he fires the attack,it'll kill us both! Is that really what you want?! Think about your son!"

"I am! This is the only way to beat you!" Goku replied,grinning at his brother. "And besides,if this really is the only way to beat you,then I don't care what happens to me!"

"Are you insane?!" Raditz asked,trying harder to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Piccolo,do it now!" Goku yelled at Piccolo,trying his best to hold his brother back but was losing strength. "Do it now!"

"Right!" Piccolo responded,his attack fully charged,aiming it at Raditz and Piccolo. "Take this! Special Beam Cannon!"

In one shot,Piccolo fired his attack at the two Saiyans,blasting though them and killing them. Kail watched as Goku fell back with a smile and chuckle,and as Raditz fell forward with a look of shock.

Piccolo smirked at his victory,panting extremely hard. He stood up straight and started to walk over to the two dead Saiyans.

"Heh,serves you right," He told Raditz,thinking about the boy who had just helped him. He looked around to try and find him,but Kail wasn't there. "Wh-What?" Piccolo continued to try and look for him,but didn't see him anywhere. "What was that? Where did he...?"

Kail was hiding behind a boulder,watching as Piccolo looked for him. Kail vanished back to the Time Nest,leaving Piccolo with Goku and Raditz.


End file.
